Tales of the Spider: Volume 1
by VIOLENCEFREAK
Summary: In this volume, Peter's origin is explained, his first few villains' battles are told. Rated PG-13 for ActionSci-Fi Violence, Language, Sexual Content


CHAPTER 1: ORIGIN  
  
"Don't worry! You'll do fine." Said Aunt May to Peter Parker. "High School isn't all that hard."  
  
"I hope you are right." replied Peter as he put his backpack on.  
  
"Trust me. You'll be fine." Aunt May kissed him on the cheek and said, "Bye."  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter was walking to the bus stop when he sees the bus stop at his bus stop. He is nowhere to be seen from the bus driver's view, so he started running as fast as he could. The bus driver closed the door and started to drive off, but then he looked in the rear view mirror, only to see Peter chasing the bus. He stopped, let Peter on, and then told him, "Next time, I won't stop. Be here on time."  
  
Peter replied, out of breath, "Yes. I will be on time tomorrow." The bus drove on; stopping occasionally so different kids could get on the bus. At the last bus stop, a girl asked to sit with him. Reluctant, Peter replied, "Yes, of course." They started to flirt, and he found out her name was Gwen Stacy. She was in the same grade as him, and they seemed to get along good.  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter, after 6th period - his last class, was heading for the bus loop. On his way, he stumbled upon a problem. While Flash Thompson was chatting with Mary Jane Watson, his girlfriend, he had a few papers in his hand. As Peter Parker shoved his way through the crowded halls, he bumped into Flash, who happens to be the school bully. He sent the papers flying, then quickly apologized before he was done apologizing Flash said, "Are you gonna pick the papers up or not?"  
  
"Yes, right away." Peter told him. Then, he crouched, and then started to pick up the papers when he felt a sudden pain in his back. Flash had just kicked him!  
  
"You piece of s---!! You don't bump into me!" Flash grabbed at Peter's shirt, picked him up, and smashed him into one of the lockers. He slammed him so hard, it dented the locker. The crowd then kicked in. Everyone shouted, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Every time, Flash sent a blow to Peter's body, the crowd cheered. Only two people weren't cheering. Those two people were Mary-Jane and Gwen. Mary-Jane yelled at Flash to stop, so he did.  
  
It turned out Peter had a black eye and bruises everywhere. Flash had been sent to OSS (Out of School Suspension) for a week.  
* * * *  
  
The next day, Mary Jane got into an argument with Flash [after school], and they broke up. Peter was told that they were having a field trip in a week. He was going to a Science Museum and, being the Science nerd he is, looked forward to it. Gwen happened to be in that class, so he was planning to walk around with her. He was making friends, and his best friend, Harry Osborn, was the son of famous Norman Osborn, the owner of Oscorp. Time passed slowly as Peter waited for his field trip. The day before the field trip, Peter had an unexpected visit.  
  
"UNCLE BEN!" Peter hollered as soon as he opened the door. Ben had gone on a trip with some friends and had been gone for more than 2 weeks, and had just gotten back. Peter told him about the field trip, Flash, and eventually, after chatting for a long time, finally went to bed. Peter had insomnia because he was so excited about the field trip.  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter awoke, and then glanced at the clock. It was blurry, for he had no glasses on, so he put his glasses on, and the blurriness adjusted. It was 8:49. "Oh s---!" he thought. The bus for the field trip left at 9:15. He immediately jumped out of bed. He skipped breakfast, turned the shower on, took off his clothes, and hopped in. He bathed, and then turned it off, stepped out, dried off, and put his clothes on. When he got out, he checked the time. it was 8:55. He brushed his teeth, then put his backpack on, and set out for the bus stop. About 3 houses down, he realized he left his camera at home. He ran back to the house, struggled to find his camera, only to find it in his closet, and he ran out of the house.  
  
Peter ran till his face was soaked with sweat. He reached the bus in time luckily. He sat down and finally caught his breath. He sat there motionless until Gwen arrived. He did the normal stuff, (chat with her 'til they arrived at school.) As soon as they arrived at school, they went to 1st period and dropped their book bags off, then headed to the bus loop. Gwen, Harry, and Peter headed to the bus loop together, and, obviously, chatted on their way.  
  
* * * *  
  
"This room has all of the spiders known to man." The rather annoying tour-guide said. Fascinated, Harry looked around the room, occasionally stopping to look at interesting things. He took pictures of many of the spiders, trying to act like a professional photographer. He then set his camera aside when he noticed what looked like two spiders mating. Harry noticed too.  
  
"Hey Pete, are those two spiders, you know? They did it before I did." Harry joked.  
  
"Great!" Peter replied. He took a picture of it, and as the camera flashed, he heard glass shatter. "What was that?"  
  
"Hey Peter, the spiders broke your camera." Harry joked again. Peter thought he was joking, but then took a look at the lens of his camera. The lens were busted.  
  
He still watched the spiders though. He saw 3 eggs drop from one of the spiders - which was obviously female. To Peter's surprise, one of the eggs was swelling and turning red and blue, which made the other 2 eggs melt. It burst open, to reveal a red and blue spider. The spider lunged for Peter [even though there was glass in front of it] and, strangely, went right through the glass and onto Peter's arm. It bit as hard as it could.  
  
Peter could feel his muscles growing, his sight getting better, and his body getting weaker. It was getting too intense for him, so he screamed.  
  
WITH GREAT RESPONSIBILITY COMES GREAT POWER.  
  
TALES OF THE SPIDER  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2. 


End file.
